MARSHALL
by Juliette-Aurora
Summary: A Marshall Lee fanfiction ... What have I gotten myself into? ... Infinity Blair is a normal human with a normal life. That is, until she falls upon a supposed haunted mansion and into the arms of a mysterious boy named Marshall Lee.
When I was thirteen, I labeled Halloween as a total fake, with all its monsters and shit. It was just a way for kids to dress up and get candy from strangers for no apparent reason. Now here I am at 17, standing in front of a mansion with a carton of eggs in hand, realizing that I made the biggest mistake of my life.

One minute, my friends are by my side. The next time I look back, they are gone. A gust of wind blew. I tensed up, and I knew I wasn't alone. I turn around, and I swear I'll never forget those blood-red eyes staring at me as if my soul were about to be eaten.

"Human," a growl surfaced. "Why are you in my territory?"

 _So the legends are true,_ I thought as the egg in my hand fell and splattered the ground.

It was said that centuries ago, on the tallest hill in town, there lived a family of three in a beautiful mansion, bigger than anyone around here had seen. On a dark and stormy night, the mother and father were found brutally murdered in the living room. Their son's body, however, was never found. To this day, the mystery remains unsolved, but passersby can always see a figure in the windows of the abandoned household.

Something flicked on my forehead. "Hello? Anybody home?"

This wasn't the same growling tone I first heard. This voice was young, normal and calming. I blinked to find a boy- looking to be about my age- standing in front of me. His skin was as pale as moonlight, his hair as black as darkness. Aside from his odd eyes and modern attire, he matched the picture of the boy that's been missing for so long.

"Woman down," I managed to say before everything turned sideways and disappears.

...

I opened my eyes and sat up frantically to find myself in a normal, well-lit room sitting on a perfectly good couch.

I breathe a sigh of relief and rub my head. "That must have all been a dream. It had to be."

"What was?"

Without warning, a black-haired head appeared in front of me. I jumped, scared half to death. I didn't know what I was afraid of more: the fact that this was real or the fact he was upside down. I peered up and saw that he was hanging from the Victorian light fixture above me.

"I still have to be asleep." I started to pinch my forearm to the point blood drew. "Wake up, Finni!"

In an instant, he grabbed my arm and brought it to his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm.." He pulled me up to him, the pressure killing my arm. "Your blood. It smells delightful. I can barely keep my cool."

At first, I was confused. Then he smiled, and everything started to make sense. His tongue ran across two white fangs, looking to be as sharp as daggers. I quivered underneath his grasp as I watched my blood run down my arm and drip onto the pure, ivory-colored bedsheets. He was a vampire, and I was about to be his dinner. I had always dreamed of leaving this world in style, not like this, not in the arms of a monster.

To my surprise, he let go of me and leapt onto the floor.

"How unfortunate," he said, yanking the sheets out from under me. "These haven't been stained in years."

I remained in utter shock as he floated towards the door, the fabric in hand. He turned back at me with those red eyes. "What are you waiting for? We have much to discuss."

When he was out of sight, I felt my entire body relax all at the same time. Here I was, inside the abandoned mansion that was being cared for by the son, a vampire, and there were more important things to learn? Who was this guy, really, and what did he want from me?

All of a sudden, he poked his head around the corner, his fangs visible as he smirked.

"The name's Marshall Lee," he said. "And don't worry, I've got better things for you than becoming my meal."

He winked before vanishing again, and I shuddered. He had read my thoughts, and I suddenly felt vulnerable and naked.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

I covered my face and fell back onto the bed. Once I get back home, this will make one hell of a story.


End file.
